Integral, molded window well structures have become increasingly popular to provide additional light and enhanced view to basement areas. These structures are usually positioned below soil grade and, in some instances, can even facilitate egress from the basement area due to the provision of built-in ladders or steps in the structure facing the window.
These structures are normally bolted or otherwise fastened to the building foundation and held in place by back filling of soil or gravel around the exterior of the window well structure. Settlement of the gravel can often result in shifting of the structure resulting in improper alignment and possible leakage around the interface between the foundation and the window well. In some cases damage, cracking or other to the window well structure itself may occur.
The present invention therefore is directed to an integral, molded window well structure of the type described above in which improvement is made in the anchoring surfaces of the window well to enhance in-ground stability of the structure.